Friction
by WickedYaoiFanChick
Summary: A Walk home from the bar turns out to be one that Takao will NEVER forget….Rape, Lemons, Yaoi, Created By a Crazy person lol [One shot] Not really any pairings


**Summary: A Walk home from the bar turns out to be one that Takao will NEVER forget….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade…however I will use the characters in my own sick ways! **

**Warnings: Hardcore Rape…beatings…ya basically hardcore one sided sex :D…so if you do not like hardcore sex…or hate yaoi also known as Manxman or gay fiction please screw off and don't get me in trouble for some underage idiot being stupid**

**Friction:**

It was a cold night in Tokyo, well then again it was the fall. In fact to be even more precise it was the fifteenth of October, and one man was once again in the bar on Yokahama Street. Takao, Kinomiya was, what used to be, the manager and C.O. of a major company that was supposed to be hitting the high sky limit in the stock markets…however Takao had been deceived. It turned out that the company was really at its wits end, which resulted in our poor friend losing his job. He looked towards the clock on the wall and noticed that it was two in the morning, he also knew that his girlfriend would be wondering where the hell he was. So sighing, the twenty-five year old man took one last chug of his ninth beer before walking out of the bar.

It just so happened that he conveniently lived only three blocks away from his regular drinking headquarters. Takao made sure to check both ways before crossing the street, but what he forgot to do was to skip the alley and take the long way home, but Takao didn't know that this mistake was about to cause a scar to rest inside him. Takao crossed the street and briskly made his was down the alley. Now Takao was an average build, and could put up a pretty good fight, but knew his chances of getting attacked in this area were quite high. He rounded the corner and let out a sigh of relief, having made it that far with no problems. However do to the alcohol in his blood and his cocky demeanor, Takao failed to notice the black, suspicious looking minivan that he was about to pass.

It happened in an instant, one minute he was on his way home, and the next he was in the center of a minivan with a gun to his head. "Listen carefully bitch…your going to do what I tell you to understand?" The man in front of him put the barrel of the gun in Takao's mouth, so it was almost to the point of choking him. "And if you don't listen to my demands…I'm sure blowing your fucking head off with suffice" Takao didn't know what to do but was surprised to hear the laughter of two more guys. "Don't look so surprised bitch, weren't you ever taught to share?" said the man pulling the gun from his mouth. Takao's eyes just grew wide as the van began to move and more laughter came from the occupants.

"P-Please…I-I'll give you…I'll give you what ever you want," said Takao, who was surprised at his own voice. He knew that his freaked out voice was going to be the ticket to disaster since he didn't sound confident at all, in fact he sounded like a two year old boy being approached by a stranger. "I have money, lots of…" Takao didn't get to finish his sentence as the man in front of him put the gun to his head.

"You'll talk when I say you can talk understand whore?" demanded the man as Takao violently nodded his head. "Well at least you're a submissive whore, but I'm more of the aggressive type. Max how much farther till we get there" The driver just held up two fingers and the two other men smiled. "Ray you want this whore first…your turn to go first anyways"

"Nah Kai, you take the bitch first, your cock is bigger than any of ours, and by the looks of things he's a virgin" This caused Takao's heart to lurch in fear. _'Virgin?'_ These sick bastards were planning to rape him. "We wanna tear him, make him suffer…make him scream" Kai just stroked Takao's penis and smiled. Takao struggled against the bindings holding his hands together and knew it was no use, for the next few hours, he would be nothing more than a fuck toy to these three men.

The van finally stopped and Takao was yanked from the vehicle, his ass hitting the hard ground. He was unfamiliar with the area and could only see a large barn-house type building ahead of him. He was yanked up by his shirt collar only to face a man with black hair. "Move it bitch, times a wasting!" Takao was thrown forward and forced to walk into the barn. From the outside it looked like a normal barn, but the inside changed the outlook completely. It looked like a torture chamber from medieval times. There were whips, and even objects that looked like branders for cattle.

"All right now, like I said before, you must do everything I tell you too, if you even so much as hesitate, your brains will be blown from your skull," Takao could only nod as the man known as Kai made his way towards him with the gun held level with his head. Kai leaned down to whisper in Takao's ear in what was supposed to be an erotic way, but what made Takao want to puke. "Strip!" Kai whispered with force. When Takao hesitated Kai shoved the gun into his ribcage. "Put on a good show for me and the boys, or you won't make it home in one piece" Takao hesitantly undid the buttons on his shirt and then took off his pants, leaving him standing and wearing nothing but boxers. "Take off the boxers slut!" Takao removed them revealing his seven and a half inches of manhood which made the three rapists smile, and what made Takao want to cry was when, his body began to betray him, and an erection began to form.

"Look," Said Max getting up and grabbing a hold of Takao's cock. "This fucking faggot likes it" Takao couldn't do anything as the Max person began to stroke up and down. "I wonder how long it will take for him to cum…"

"That's enough max," said Kai noticing that Takao was on the verge of release. "Let's let him suffer, at least until, we've had our fun!" Rei and Kai nodded. Takao was suffering greatly, waiting for release. He closed his eyes and then opened them to find Kai, Max and Rei naked. Rei was on the floor sucking on Max's cock as Kai walked towards him. Takao noticed the size of his cock and was scared when Kai forced him to flip over, exposing his bare, and not to mention virgin ass to the man. "Hold your ass cheeks open…let me get a good look at your bunghole" Takao was surprised to feel the ropes on his hands had been cut, he was about to try and run, when the all too familiar metal of the gun pressed against him. "Don't even think about it, now do what I fucking said!" Takao did indeed grab his own buttocks and hold them apart in utter humiliation just so this guy wouldn't shoot him. "That's a good bitch!" Takao was surprised to feel two fingers enter him and was surprised at how much it hurt, he could only imagine how much this guys cock would hurt. He was almost on the verge of crying when he felt the head of Kai's cock probe his ass.

"Please…god no… don't put that in there, you'll kill me," said Takao as Kai smirked. Leaving no room for Takao's tight hole to even resist Kai shoved his full length inside his victim. Takao couldn't hold back as tears came pouring from his eyes. Kai looked down at him and could only smirk more as he ruthlessly continued to thrust into Takao. With the last thrust Kai felt himself cum… in fact he came sooo hard that it was mixing with the blood and pouring from Takao's asshole. Takao prayed that this was the end but was surprised to be turned around and have a blood and cum covered cock shoved into his mouth.

"Suck it," said Kai as Takao almost through up. "And if I feel any teeth your dead" Takao once again submitted as he sucked Kai's cock, paying special attention to the head of his cock and balls. "That's right bitch…suck my cock…you like it don't you…you nasty slut…I…I'm gonna…cum!" At that point he came right inside Takao's mouth forcing the man to swallow every last bit of it. Kai turned to see That Rei was done with butt fucking max and they switched off.

By the time they were all finished with Takao, he could fill a swimming pool with all the cum he had inside of him. He had given head at least thirty times and his ass was extremely sore from being fucked, even though Max and Rei were not near as big as Kai. "What do we do with this whore?" asked Max who was getting head from Rei.

"Tie him up and leave him on his doorstep," said Kai as Max nodded. Once he was finished being sexually satisfied Max started the van while Kai and Rei tied the battered and beaten Takao up and through him in the van. They got directions from Takao and finally reached his house, dragging him to the front door. It was about five in the morning and still dark so they were all ok. Kai pulled out a camera and began snapping photos. "Tell anyone who fucked you up, and these pictures will be on the news understand?" Takao only nodded and watched his rapists drive off. It was the last he would ever see of them.

:----:

**A/N: Ok, I know what your thinking, unless your thinking 'man I wish I was takao' because then no don't lol, however I understand Im a crazy bitch lol but please don't let that stop u from reviewing… ja ne!**


End file.
